


В темноте

by Alex_Kollins, fandom Hawaii Five-0 2020 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018)



Series: Драбблы и мини от R до NC-17 Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Kollins/pseuds/Alex_Kollins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202020
Summary: Лучший способ проснуться.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Драбблы и мини от R до NC-17 Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895347
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	В темноте

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7023193) by [lilywafiq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilywafiq/pseuds/lilywafiq). 



Это был лучший способ проснуться. Рот Стива вокруг его члена, тёплый и влажный, медленно двигался вверх и вниз. Дэнни подавил стон и едва сдержался, чтобы не толкнуться в Стива. Он откинул голову на подушку и небрежно провёл рукой по лицу. Другой он зарылся в волосы Стива, услышав в ответ стон. Этот звук дрожью отозвался в члене, пробежал по позвоночнику.

— Стив…

Стив не остановился, но его движения стали быстрее. Он потянулся к руке Дэнни, переплетая его пальцы со своими. В лунном свете Дэнни мог видеть, что Стив наблюдает за ним, за его реакцией, и только от этого напряженного взгляда своего партнёра Дэнни мог бы кончить. Вытащив пальцы из волос Стива, погладил его по щеке, а Стив наклонился ближе, прикрыл глаза. Он ускорил движения, и Дэнни почувствовал приближение оргазма.

— Стив, я…

Но Стив уже знал. Он знал тело Дэнни и его реакцию ничуть не хуже самого Дэнни и поэтому принимал член так глубоко, как только мог. Бёдра Дэнни приподнялись, и он, издав громкий стон, кончил Стиву прямо в горло. Стив отстранился, и Дэнни воспользовался случаем, чтобы его поцеловать. Он вторгся языком в рот Стива и ощутил свой вкус. Стив прижался своим твердым членом к его бедру, и Дэнни обхватил рукой его член, начиная поглаживать так, как Стиву нравилось больше всего. Пока Дэнни старался подвести Стива к грани, они целовались: языки сплелись вместе, зубы сталкивались, а губы кровоточили от напряжения.

— Дэнни, — прошептал Стив. — Дэнни…

— Кончи для меня, детка, — прошептал Дэнни прямо в губы Стиву.

Стив почти задохнулся, когда кончил Дэнни прямо на живот. Тот продолжал гладить его, пока Стив не отодвинулся и не лёг рядом. Он положил руку на талию Дэнни и, тяжело дыша, прижался к нему.

Дэнни слегка перекатился, чтобы взять несколько салфеток с прикроватного столика и вытереться. Он скомкал салфетки и бросил их в сторону мусорного ведра. Они разберутся с этим позже. Он обнял Стива, дыхание которого начало выравниваться, — Дэнни знал, что тот скоро заснет. Он притянул его ближе, и повернул так, чтобы можно было дотянуться до губ. Он поцеловал его и почувствовал, как Стив улыбнулся.

“Да, — подумал Дэнни, — это был лучший способ проснуться. А также лучший способ, чтобы заснуть”.  



End file.
